


[art] by the light of another moon

by anniebibananie



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Art, F/F, Graphics, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-19 10:15:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22009360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anniebibananie/pseuds/anniebibananie
Summary: [art]Quentin Coldwater has given up on love, focusing on his daughter and his family, but when his Fillorian foster sister, Fen, does a holiday home swap with a magician from Earth named Eliot Waugh, Quentin begins to realize romance might not be over for him after all. Meanwhile, on Earth, as Fen spends more time with Eliot’s best friend, Margo Hanson, Fen has some realizations about her own heart and her dreams for the future.
Relationships: Fen/Margo Hanson, Quentin Coldwater/Eliot Waugh
Comments: 5
Kudos: 34
Collections: Magicians Hallmark Holiday Extravaganza





	[art] by the light of another moon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Butterfly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butterfly/gifts).
  * Inspired by [by the light of another moon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22025575) by [Butterfly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butterfly/pseuds/Butterfly). 



> I had a wonderful time making some fun edits for Butterfly's fic which is... so good! I hope everyone enjoys <3

. 


End file.
